La Possédée
by MangaXNana-chan
Summary: Lucy se fait possédée dès son enfance par un esprit maléfique et Fairy Tail devra l'éléminer... Rate T for sure and Review please! ;) First story ever!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1_

_Dans les rue de Magnolia, se trouvait une guilde très bruyante, elle se nomma Fairy Tail. A la guilde se trouve une ravissante jeune fille blonde assise au bar, elle discutait avec Mirajane._

_Lucy: Salut Mira-san, comment tu vas ? Mira: Salut Lucy-san, oui et toi ?  
Lucy: Ça va.  
Mira: Alors dit-moi comment ça se passe avec Natsu ?  
Lucy: Qu-Qu-quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
Mira: Voyons Lucy tu sais de quoi je veux parler.  
Lucy: Mira je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit que j'aime Natsu en tant qu'amis.  
Mira: Bon d'accord si tu insiste._

_Lucy parti à la table de son équipe. _

_Lucy: Dites on pourrai pas faire une mission, je m'ennuie ?  
Grey: Désoler Lucy mais aujourd'hui j'ai quelque chose à faire.  
Erza: Moi j'ai déjà pris une missions mais de rang S  
Lucy: Bon c'est pas grave. Bon et bah je crois qu'on vas faire la mission que tout les deux.  
Natsu: Désoler Luce j'ai promis à Happy d'aller à la pèche. Une prochaine fois sinon.  
Lucy: D'accord._

_Lucy reparti au bar pour parler avec Mira._

_Mira: Alors Lucy tu en une drôle de tête ? Qu'est ce que ne vas pas ?  
Lucy: Nan c'est rien, je pourrai avoir un jus d'orange s'il te plaît ?  
Mira: C'est comme si c'était fait_

_Mira tend le vers de jus d'orange vers Lucy. La blonde prend le verre et tout a coup elle a vu une image dans ça tête et une voix qui lui disait " Le jour où nous allons nous unir est le jour de la mort." ce qui fit que Lucy a brusquement lâché le verre, et ce qui fait tourné toute les têtes de la guilde vers elle. Lucy s'excusa auprès de Mirajane._

_Lucy: Oh! Je suis désoler! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.  
Mira: Ce n'ai pas grave Lucy ce n'est qu'un verre ne t'inquiète pas il y en a plain d'autre.  
Lucy: Je suis vraiment désoler!  
Mira: Ne t'en fait Lucy. Calme toi ce n'est pas grave_

_Lucy se calma. Elle sentit une forte douleur au niveau du ventre et sentit son corps se vider, elle se dirigea au toilette. Un fois arrivé, elle commença a craché du sang. Elle cracha beaucoup de sang qu'elle cru mourir. A côté se trouva Wendy._

_Wendy: Tout va bien Lucy-san ?  
Lucy: Oui ne t'inquiète pas.  
Wendy: Tu en es sûr, si tu veux je peux te jeter un Troia ?  
Lucy: Nan, je t'inquiète pas je suis juste fatigué. Un repos me fera dû bien.  
Wendy: Bon, si tu es d'accord._

_Après avoir fini de perdre du sang, elle quitta la guilde et s'en allait chez elle. Arrivé chez elle, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, elle soulevait son t-shirt et remarqua un tâche sur son ventre. Elle voulut l'enlever mais elle restait sur son ventre, elle sortis de la salle de bain et commença à avoir le vertige, ce qui fait qu'elle marcha de travers, elle allait tombé quand Natsu la rattrapa._

_Natsu: Et Luce tu vas bien, tu a l'air bizarre.  
Lucy: Ne t'inquiète pas Natsu, je suis juste fatiguée._

_Natsu posa Lucy sur le lit. Quand le jeune homme allait partir, il senti que quelque chose tire son t-shirt._

_Lucy: Ne pars pas.  
Natsu: Ne t'en fais pas, je serai toujours là pour toi._

_C'est alors que Natsu s'endormit à côté d'elle. Lucy s'agrippa au bras de Natsu pour plus peur. Elle se sentais protéger quand elle était avec lui. Ils dormirent ensemble avec un chat bleu qui lui dormait déjà avec la blonde._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2_

_Au matin de Magnolia, dans un appartement se trouvait un chat bleu et un jeune homme aux cheveux rose qui se trouvait dans le lit de Lucy. Natsu se réveilla et remarqua._

_Natsu: Tient c'est bizarre elle ne m'a pas donné de coup de pied aujourd'hui.  
Happy: Qu'est ce qui y a Natsu. ( le chat qui venait de se réveiller )  
Natsu: Lucy n'est pas réveillée.  
Happy: Elle doit sûrement faire un beau rêve.  
Natsu: Nan je pense pas regarde elle est toute rouge et elle est peut-être malade._

_Il toucha le front de sa camarade et remarqua qu'il était brûlant._

_Natsu: Happy on doit vite amener Lucy a la guilde._

_C'est alors que Happy s'envolait en portant Natsu qui lui portait la malade. Une fois arrivé a la guilde Natsu chercha Wendy pour soigné son amie._

_Natsu: Wendy, tu peux soigner Lucy, elle est gravement brûlante.  
Wendy: D'accord emmène-la à l'infirmerie._

_Natsu l'amena a l'infirmerie. Wendy demanda a Natsu si il pouvait descendre. Car a chaque fois que sa camarade est malade il faisait les cent pas sans la salle ce qui stressait la jeune fille. Il accepta c'est alors qu'il fit les cent pas dans le hall de la guilde. Pendant ce temps la dragon slayer soigna son amie. Après avoir fini de soigné son amie, elle sorti de la salle pour dire que tout allait bien elle n'est pas en danger._

_Wendy: C'est bon elle est guéri mais elle a besoin de repos. Alors je ne veux pas beaucoup de personnes dans la salle.  
Erza: C'est d'accord._

_Erza choisit les personnes pour aller rendre visite a la malade._

_Erza: Natsu, Grey, Wendy et moi allons être allons d'abord voir Lucy. Les autres vous pourrez allez la voir après nous._

_Le premier groupe monta les escaliers et entra dans la salle. Tous ravis de voir que leur amie allait bien.  
Natsu lui annonce qu'il a choisit une mission pour pouvoir payer son loyer._

_Natsu: Yo Luce, j'ai choisit une mission. j'espère que tu te rétablira vite comme ça on va pouvoir payer ton loyer.  
Wendy: Euh Natsu, Lucy pourra faire des missions que dans une semaine.  
Erza: Pourquoi dans une semaine? Elle a juste eu une fièvre.  
Wendy: Ce n'est pas une simple fièvre. La fièvre que Lucy a eu est mortel. Elle a pour effet de supprimer les pouvoirs magiques. C'est pourquoi elle doit se reposer pour récupérer ses pouvoirs magiques.  
Lucy: Allez-y se n'est pas grave on pourra faire des missions une autre fois.  
Natsu: Mais Luce on est une équipe, on ne vas pas t'abandonner. Et en plus tu dois payer ton loyer de ce mois-ci.  
Luce: Ne t'inquiète pas je pourra payer mon loyer la semaine prochaine. Allez-y et en plus je serai avec Mira alors je ne pourrai pas m'ennuyer.  
Erza: Tu en es sûr ?  
Lucy: Mais oui je vous dit.  
Erza: Bon puisque c'est ton choix alors on accepte._

_Grey, Natsu et Erza sortirent de la salle, quand Wendy appela Erza._

_Wendy: Erza-san peux-tu venir s'il te plaît?  
Erza: Oui bien sûr, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Wendy: C'est a propos de Lucy. Il y a un truc qui gène.  
Erza: Qu'est ce que c'est.  
Wendy: Elle a une tâche noir sur le ventre qui ne veut pas partir avec magie.  
Erza: A bon montre-moi._

_Wendy lui montra la tâche de Lucy. Elles se demandèrent que signifie cette tâche. Mais elles ne trouvèrent pas de réponses. C'est alors qu'elles appelèrent le maître._

_Makarov: Qu'est ce qui amène les filles ? Il y a un problème ?  
Erza: C'est à propos de Lucy  
Makarov: Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
Wendy: Elle a une tâche noir sur le ventre. Et je n'arrive pas a l'effacé.  
Makarov: Montrez-moi la tâche._

_Lucy montrait la tâche a Makarov. Il semblait bizarre en la voyant. Il lui demande si elle n'avait pas reçu un coup a cet endroit là. Elle répondit que non. Alors le maître annonça qu'il ne sait pas ce que signifiait cette tâche. Il sorti de la salle et se dirigea vers le hall. Il demanda a Wendy et Levy de venir à l'infirmerie. Les concernées montèrent au lieu demandé du maître. Il leur confit une mission .C'est de faire recherches à propos de la tâche de Lucy. Elle acceptèrent et repartirent rejoindre leurs amis dans le hall. Le Maître conseille à Lucy de bien se reposé pour récupérer ses pouvoirs magique._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

_Aujourd'hui Erza, Grey, Natsu et Happy partirent en mission. Ils disent au revoir à Lucy et ils annonçaient qu'ils rentreraient dans 3 jours. Lucy quand à elle, elle devait rester chez elle pour se reposer. Pendant ce temps Wendy et Levy travaillait sur la tâche. Mais elles ne trouvèrent rien. c'est pourquoi elles décident d'aller voir Polyussica. Une fois arrivé, elles demandent si elle pouvait lui enlever la tâche._

_Levy: E-Euh pouvez vous nous aider s'il vous plaît ?  
Polyussica: En quoi puis-je t'aider, maudit humain ?  
Wendy: C'est à propos de Lucy. Elle a une tâche noir sur son ventre mais elle ne veut pas partir et elle n'arrête pas de s'agrandir. Pouvez-vous la faire partir?  
Polyussica: Je vais voir mais sortez de chez moi ! Vous pouvez retourner à la guilde, maudit humain._

_Wendy et Levy sortirent de la maison et repartent a la guilde. Pendant ce temps Polyussica demande à Lucy quand est apparu la tâche. Elle répondit i jours._

_Polyussica: Je vois. Alors as-tu reçu un coup a cet endroit ?  
Lucy: Non.  
Polyussica: As-tu rencontré un sorcier?  
Lucy: Non.  
Polyussica: I jours, c'est-il passé quelque d'étrange ?  
Lucy: Oui, j'ai vu une image dans ma tête , j'ai entendu une voix qui me parlait et j'ai craché du sang.  
Polyussica: Je vois, t'es t-il déjà arrivé c'est choses ?  
Lucy: Maintenant que j'y pense oui, c'était quand j'étais petite.  
Polyussica: Raconte-moi._

_**Flash Back**_

_C'était il y a 13 ans je me promenais avec mes parents. Quant où à coup tout devenait sombre. Je mettais perdu. C'est alors que je partis à la recherche de mes parents. Quand je sentis quelque chose me suivre ._

_Lucy: Qui est la ?_

_Je me retournais de droite à gauche. Il n'y avais personne mais je sentais quelque chose. On aurai dis un esprit. Je sentais qu'il m'approchait que je couru à toute vitesse. Il me rattrapais si vite que je fus tombé. Il s'approcha de plus en plus et entra dans mon corps. Quand il fut entré mon corps brûlait de l'intérieur, il prit le contrôle de mon corps. Après qu'il est pris contrôle de mon corps, je me sentais faible car il était en train de prendre mon pouvoir magique et mon énergie. Je sentis mon corps vide que je fus tombé dans les pommes. Quand je me suis réveiller je me trouvais dans ma chambre et sentis quelque en moi. Je me dirigea à la cuisine, et demanda à ma mère comment ils m'ont retrouvé. Elle me répondit qu'on a trouvé allongé sur un banc. Puis je retournais dans ma chambre pour me changé. J'enlevai mon t-shirt quand je remarqua une tâche noir. Je voulu l'enlever mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Alors quand je pris ma douche la tâche était rester. Ne voulant pas partir j'allais voir ma mère pour lui dire qu'une tache sur mon ventre ne voulait pas partir. Quand je sentis une grosse douleur sur ta tâche et j'entendis une voix dans ma tête me disant de ne pas parler de la tâche et de ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour. C'est alors que je gardais le secret de la tâche et de ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

_Polyussica: Alors cette tâche est apparu quand c'est esprit est entré dans votre corps ?  
Lucy: Oui.  
Polyussica: Et tu ressens encore beaucoup de douleur depuis ?  
Lucy: Non mais la douleur augmente de plus en plus.  
Polyussica: Entends tu encore ces voix dans ta tête ?  
Lucy: Oui tous les soirs.  
Polyussica: Et que disent elles ?  
Lucy: Elles répètent la même phrase à chaque fois "Le jour où nous allons nous unir est le jour de la mort."  
Polyussica: Je vois. Je vais voir sur la tâche et sur l'esprit qui est en toi. Tu peux retourné à la guilde. Je reviendrai pour dire ce que tu as.  
Lucy: D'accord à bientôt.  
Polyussica: Va t-en maudit humain._

_Lucy retourna à la guilde. Et annonça au maître comment ça c'est passé avec Polyussica. Elle s'installa au bar avec Wendy et Levy._

_Levy: Alors comment ça c'est passé avec Polyussica?  
Lucy: Bien je lui ai raconté mon passé pour savoir comment j'ai eu la tâche._

_C'est alors que Lucy raconta aux filles son passé. Les filles furent surprise en écoutant son passé. Elles décidèrent à tout prix de sauver leur amie._

_Wendy: J'espère qu'elle saura comment enlever la tâche.  
Lucy: Je l'espère._

_Lucy rentra chez elle et alla se coucher._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4_

_Deux jours plus tard_

_La tâche commençait a se propager sur tout le corps, le corps de Lucy devenait de plus en plus faible. Tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, elle entendit la voix de esprit lui disant " L'union est proche, la mort arrive ." En entendant cette voix, Lucy tremblait de partout, elle ne voyait plus rien et ne sentait plus son corps. Mirajane en voyant Lucy trembler de peur, couru vers elle pour la rassuré._

_Mira: Lucy! Qu'est ce que tu as?  
Lucy: Je l'ai entendu.  
Mira: Qui as-tu entendu ?  
Lucy: Je l'ai entendu.  
Mira: Qui as-tu entendu ? Qui?  
Lucy: JE T'AI ENTENDU!_

_En entendent Lucy crier, tout le monde regarda Lucy. Elle commença agir bizarrement. Son corps brûlait en elle. Un lumière apparu sur Lucy. Elle flottait dans les airs. L'esprit en elle réussis à contrôler tout le corps de la blonde, elle criait de douleurs quand tout à coup la lumière disparaît et descendit des airs. Lucy et l'esprit ont fusionnés entièrement, c'est alors que le corps de la jeune femme noirci._

_Lucy: "L'union est là, la mort est ici "  
Levy: E-E-Elles ont fusionné ?!  
Wendy: MIRA-SAN ELOIGNE TOI DE LUCY !_

_Mira s'éloigna quand Lucy l'attrapa par le cou. Mirajane regarda Lucy dans les yeux et remarqua quelque chose._

_Mira: Tu n'es pas Lucy. REND-NOUS LUCY ?!  
Lucy: Je suis LUCY ?! Eh bien a ce que je vois on résiste._

_Lucy commença serrez fort et Mirajane commença a ne plus respirer. Jusqu'à que Lucy reçoive une boule de feu violette. Elle lâcha Mirajane et la balança jusqu'au mur. Elle s'avança vers jeune garçon qui lui prêt a ce battre._

_Roméo: Espèce d'imposteur ?! La Lucy qu'on connaît n'est pas comme ça!  
Lucy: Je ne suis pas un imposteur j'utilise juste de nom de votre amie pour détruire le monde mais j'y pense toi aussi tu veux mourir ?  
Roméo: Mourir ou non je n'ai pas peur vas-y. En revanche je te conseille de rendre NOTRE Lucy ou sinon tu vas le payer !  
Lucy: Alors tu choisit la mort, alors tu vas être servi._

_Lucy donna plusieurs coup de pied puissant qu'il a fait voler Roméo au loin. Elle s'apprêtait à avancer quand les autres membre de la guilde bloquait le passage. _

_Cana: Tous contre toi tu ne réussira jamais à passer ?! Tu devra passer par nos corps.  
Lucy: J'accepte avec plaisir mais si voulez me tué. Alors vous devez êtes capable de tué Lucy.  
Cana: Nous allons te tuer et non NOTRE Lucy !  
Lucy: Mais vous savez que si vous me tué la maintenant vous tué votre Lucy car si on le voit bien je suis dans le corps de Lucy et si vous me tué dans ce corps ce n'est pas moi qui meurs c'est Lucy, moi je suis juste un esprit qui contrôle le corps des gens._

_Tout à coup on entendit une porte s'ouvrir, Makarov qui arriva avec Polyussica . Ils annoncèrent comment sortir l'esprit maléfique du corps de la jeune fille. Makarov annonça le sort._

_Makarov: " Je suis lié a tous les phénomènes universels existants, Par la production des Parfaits ! Que l'esprit qui est en toi disparaisse !_

_Quand il annoncé le sort, Lucy brillait mais l'esprit maléfique lui restait dans le corps de Lucy. Lucy commençait a rigoler._

_L'esprit: Vous croyez me faire sortir du sortir du corps de Lucy mais c'est impossible.  
Makarov: Et pourquoi ?  
L'esprit: Car j'ai un nouveau cœur et un nouveau corps.  
Cana: Qu'as tu fais de Lucy ?  
L'esprit: J'ai juste pris le corps et le cœur de votre amie. Votre amie et moi ne faisons plus qu'un !  
Makarov: Comment as tu osé prendre ma fille !  
L'esprit: Mais maintenant je suis ta fille, puisque elle et moi ne faisons plus qu'une personne.  
Makarov: Jamais tu serai ma fille, ma fille ne serait pas comme ça !_

_Makarov fonça sur l'esprit et enchaînait les attaques. Le maître et l'esprit se bat de toute leur force mais Makarov ne parvient pas a battre l'esprit. C'est maintenant autour de la guilde de se battre. Tous combattirent l'esprit de toute leur force. Pendant ce temps Lucy qui toujours possédé entend la voix de leurs amis._

_Cana: Tu vas le regrettez d'avoir pris le corps de Lucy !  
Wendy: Rendez-nous Lucy-san !  
Roméo: Sale monstre sors du corps de notre amie_

_Pendant que la guilde est au combat contre l'esprit, une équipe de retour à la guilde. Toute le monde combattait de toute leurs force mais ils n'ont pas réussi a toucher une seule fois l'esprit . C'est alors que la guilde a perdu contre l'esprit mais heureusement qu'une équipe est de retour._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

_De retour à la guilde l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail arriva devant la guilde. Ils remarquèrent beaucoup de bruit que d'habitude. Quand ils voulurent rentrés, ils se sont fait éjecter par Elfman qui lui c'est fait éjecter par l'esprit. C'est alors qu'Elfman raconte ce qui ce passe . Après qu'Elfman ait finit de raconte ce passe. Natsu, Grey, Erza et Happy entre à la guilde sautant sur l'esprit. Ils enchaînaient les attaques.  
L'esprit: Alors maintenant c'est qui ?_

_Erza: Tu as l'honneur de combattre l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Dansez mes épées !  
Natsu : Tu vas le payer pour avoir utilisé Lucy! Karyuu no Tekken!  
Grey: Rend-nous NOTRE Lucy Ice make, Sword !  
L'esprit: Allez-y tué moi n'ai pas peur. Votre amie aussi va mourir.  
Lucy: Les amis ! Sors de mon corps ! Seule moi peut contrôler mon corps !_

_Quand Lucy annonça que l'esprit de partir de son corps, son corps se mit a brillé._

_L'esprit: Quoi ! Comment as-tu osé ? Jamais je ne sortirais de ton corps !  
Pensé de Lucy : J'ai dit SORS DE MON CORPS !  
L'esprit: JAMAIS !  
Pensé de Lucy: Dans ce cas nos disparaîtrons ensemble.  
L'esprit: Nan de dit pas la formule !_

_Lucy utilisa une technique secrète._

_L'esprit: Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?  
Pensé de Lucy: Nous allons tout les deux partir.  
L'esprit: Tu nous faire disparaître tous les deux ?  
Pensé de Lucy: C'est le seul moyen pour que tu ne possèdera plus jamais une personne.  
Natsu : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
L'esprit: Elle a utilisé une sceau qui fais que je reste dans son corps pour toujours et que je ne possédera plus jamais personne.  
Natsu: QUOI ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! NAN LUCE NE FAIS PAS CA !_

_Lucy repris possession de son corps et annonça a Natsu qu'elle part._

_Lucy: Ne tant fais pas Natsu tout est réglé !  
Natsu: NAN LUCE NE PART PAS !  
Lucy: Je suis désoler Natsu . On se reverra un autre jour ._

_Lucy commença à disparaître en poussière d'étoile. Natsu voulu attrapé Lucy mais il arriva pas à temps. Elle disparu en poussière d'étoile._

_Lucy: J'étais heureuse d'être a Fairy Tail et d'avoir eu des amis comme vous . Vous me manquerez. Au revoir_

_En annonçant ces adieux à la guilde, elle disparu pour toujours et ses clés tombèrent des airs._

_1 mois passèrent_

_Lucy regardait ses compagnons de Fairy Tail au ciel. Tous triste après la disparition de leur camarade, elle décide de les voir .Natsu senti un odeur familier._

_Natsu : Je sens l'odeur de Lucy.  
Bixrow: C'est normal elle est là._

_Tous regardèrent Bixrow._

_Natsu: Quoi ?!  
Bixrow: Je vois l'âme de Lucy  
Natsu: Où elle est ?  
Bixrow: Elle dit " Bonjour les amis, c'est moi Lucy ne soyer pas triste. Ne vous inquiéter pas je viendrai vous voir souvent. Je vous aime "  
Toute la guilde: Nous aussi on t'aime Lucy !  
Natsu : Tu nous manque Luce !  
Bixrow: Elle dit "Ne tant fais pas je suis toujours là mais vous me voyez pas. Natsu, je sois pas triste vie ta vie, je serai toujours à tes côté "_

_Sur ces mots tous sont en larmes. Mais depuis que l'âme de Lucy leurs rendre régulièrement visite, ils sont tous heureux de discuté avec leur amie et de la revoir ._

_- Fin -_


End file.
